


You asked

by GeekGasm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Blindfolds, F/M, Wristcuffs, Yunho being Yunho, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You wanted Yunho to stop treating you like you were glass so you came up with idea and he agreed.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. You asked

You took a deep breath as you tried not to twitch and make him nervous. You jumped when you felt his cold fingertips run across your stomach you heard him make a humph nose as he watched your body jump at his touch. The words cocky little shit dyed on your lips as he gently wrapped his hand around your neck. 

You couldn’t stop the gasp of his name that left your lips as chills went down your spine.You shivered as you felt the coldness and weight of his rings on your neck. You couldn’t see him but you could feel his eyes on you as he gauged your reaction as he flexed his hand around your neck seeing what was okay and what wasn’t. You bit your lip as you felt the weight of his rings as he flexed his hand. 

“ Color.” 

You whinnied as you felt his lips brush over your ear. You tugged a little on your wrist cuffs wanting to feel him. You didn’t like having him so close and not being able to touch him. He tapped his thumb against your neck making you remember what he asked. 

“ Green.” You breathed out as he tighten his hold on your neck. You gasped as you felt his other hand trail up your leg to your thigh. 

“ Hmm I’m happy I agreed to this you should see the pretty picture you paint out all on display for me like this..makes me want to keep you this way.” 

You whimpered you felt his fingers traced over your slit. You bucked you’re hips into him you moaned when you felt his grip get tighter on your neck. 

“ Don’t move.” He said you felt tried not move or jump when you felt his lips trail down your body. You didn’t know what made you more excited the fact he went along with this or the picture your mind was painting for you. 

You could picture it all the way his blond hair would fall in his eyes as he looked at you like he wanted to eat alive, His deep brown eyes studying every face you make while his full lips was pulled into that half smirk that drove you wild. 

And his hands..you bit your lip as you felt his hand trace over your body making you arch your back. He put his hand on your side and pressed you back onto the bed his thumb rubbed across your ribs. You could picture the face he was making right now. 

“ I’m fine Yunho.” You said when you felt his hands leave you. You blink when the blindfold was pulled up and uncovered your eyes. Your eyes adjusted to see his concerned face he kissed the side of your neck. 

“ With your wrist restrained it made it look like your shoulders hurt. 

You turned and kissed him trying to convince him that you were fine and not at all uncomfortable. 

“ I would have told you if I was not okay.” 

“ You promise.” 

“ I promise.” 

He smiled at you as he kissed you “ your eyes or your hands.” 

You looked at him confused as you gasped when you felt his fingers enter you making it hard to concrete on his question. 

“ I can either leave the blindfolded off or unlock your hands.” He muttered in your ear as he nipped the side of your neck you gasped as his thumb started to rub your cilt. 

“ I need words babe.” He said as he started to rub harder making your body twitch you bit your lip as you tossed your head back. 

“ My hands please I want to touch you.” 

You whined he looked at you with that half smirk he kissed the middle of your chest “ As you wish.” He said as he pulled the blindfolded down back over your eyes as he unchained your hands you lopped your arm around his neck and pulled him back to you for a kiss. You broke off the kiss as a whine left your lips when you felt his fingers pull out of you. 

You tighten your arm around him. 

“ Yunho.” 

You begged not wanting him to stop you felt his shoulders shake as he laughed. 

“ Patience my love.” He said as he trailed kisses from the middle of your chest to the side of your neck you whined as you bucked your hips into him. He pulled away as he put his hands on your hips holding you down as he laughed a little. 

“ Who’s the brat now.” He said looking at you as his hair fell in his face. You made a face at him. 

“ I’m not a- Yunho!” you screamed as you wrapped your legs around his hips arching your back. You threw your head back as your legs shook when you felt him pull half way out. He put one hand on your hip and the other on the headboard. 

“ Hmm I wonder should I get you back for the times you called me a brat?” 

“ I never called you a-.” 

A moan cut off your sentence as he moved you nails sunk into his back as he started to move aging. You wrapped your legs around him tighter as you moaned out his name you shut your eyes behind the blindfold. 

Your body twitched when you he put both hands on your hips. 

“ I’m not going to brake Yunho I’m not glass you can go a bit harder than that.” 

You breathed out as you bucked up into him. You heard him let off a little growl in your ear as he started going harder. You ran York nails down his back as your mouth dropped open in a silent scream as you felt your body start to tighten up. 

“ Please.” You gasped as you felt his hand on your neck. “ I got you.” He muttered as he tightened his hold when he pulled out and let go when he thrusted back in. He tighten his hold when he stopped and pulled your body down the bed so your head was in the crock of his neck you tried to turn to kiss him but he stopped you. 

You opened your eyes to darkness because of the blindfold you rolled your hips into him a silent way of asking him to keep going you were about to ask what was wrong when you felt him thrust in and hit that spot that pushed you over the edge. 

Black spots danced across your vision as your body twitched around him. Yunho groaned your name in your ear as you felt the muscles in his back lock up as he finished right after you. You didn’t know you shut your eyes until you felt his lips kiss both your eye lids you opened your eyes to see Yunho looking at you with adoration in his eyes. 

“ You okay?” 

You smiled at him as you nosed the side of his neck. 

“ Never better thank you for trying this I know it was out of your comfort zone.” 

“ I wasn’t as bad we can try this aging who knows I might even let you tie me down next time.” 

You felt him pull out of you as he rolled over and pulled you on top of him. He rubbed random patterns on your back you looked up at him eyes bright as the idea of how you could tie him went through your mind. 

“ Is that a promise.” You said as you looked at him. He smiled at you before he kissed you. 

“ I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of you asked it took a while but here's the final and second part

You bit your lip as you watched him fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. He ran his fingers through his freshly dyed light rose gold hair. 

He was unsure of the color at first. But when you pictured how good he would look you begged him to dye it that color...but now you regret it because he looked like he walked right off the front cover of GQ. 

You slowly walked back to the bed the two of you shared and stashed the handcuffs under the pillow.

” Babe.” 

You jumped as you turned to face him. He leaned on the bathroom doorframe looking at you as he put his necklace on he didn't have a shirt on as your eyes trailed over his form. 

Who knew a pair of normal black jeans could look so sinful...

” Baby are you okay?” 

You blinked as you looked up to met his gaze. Noticing he was in front of you now and no longer in the doorway.   
’When did he move?’ you thought as you smiled at him. 

You put your hands on his shoulders and stood on your tippy-toes to kiss him.   
He smiled into the kiss before he kissed you back. He placed his hands on your waist as he pulled you closer to him. 

You pulled away knowing that two of you. Won't ever finish getting ready if you continued he looked down at you and smiled.

” What was that for?” He asked as he rubbed circles into your hips. 

You shrugged your shoulders as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

” Just felt like it.” 

He ran his hands up and down your sides as he looked at you. He pulled you in for another kiss before letting you go. 

“ We have to get dress before we’re late.” 

You hummed as you looked at him walk to the bathroom to shave. You grabbed your shoes as sat down on the bed to put them on. You two decided to match today so the black shirts but instead of black pants like Yunho you decided on a tight skirt and your black heels. 

You watched him move around in the bathroom. He ran his hand through his hair as looked at himself in the mirror. You bit your lip as you walked towards him. 

You wrapped your arms around his waist as you stood on your toes and kissed his neck. He hummed as he leaned into you as he turned to look at you. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he brought you closer. 

“ You know I never complain about you being handsy.” 

You hummed as you ran your lips over the side of his neck. 

“But?” You said as you kissed his jaw before kissing him on the lips. His grip on your waist tightens as he tried to pull you closer. You pulled away when you felt his hand grab your hair. 

You smiled up at him as he looked down at you his eyes were almost black. You moved his hands from your hips as you walked to stand in front of the bathroom counter he gave you a look as you pushed yourself up to sit on the counter. 

You bit your lip as you grabbed one of his belt loops on his jeans and pulled him closer to you. He stood between your legs as you wrapped one of your arms around his neck as you leaned back into the mirror pulling him with you. You felt one of his hands grab your waist as the other went to your hair. 

Since the night you talked him into putting wrist cuffs and blindfolding you. He’s been a lot more bolder. Certain things he would do with hesitation he now did without thinking. 

You remember having to convince him that him holding you tighter wouldn’t hurt you. And that you would enjoy it probably more than he did now almost every time after. You would have slight bruises on your hips and to say you loved it was an understatement. 

You liked how he no longer treated you like your a porcelain doll. He was starting to see it was okay for him to be a little rough with you. But some old habits do die hard before he does anything he feels your not okay he’ll look at you waiting to see if your fine it or not and you loved that about him. 

You smiled against his lips as his grip tightened in your hair pulling your head back you couldn’t help the moan that left your lips as his teeth ran over your neck lightly biting down. You whined as you felt him pull away from you. 

You locked your legs around his waist as you looked at him with a pout on your face. He smiled at you as he kissed you. 

“ I’m not stopping I just think it would be more comfortable to do this in bed.” 

He said as he grabbed the back of your thighs as he stood up pulling you with him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with you in his lap. His hands went to the bottom of your shirt pulling it off you. He grabbed the back of your neck he pulled you in for a kiss as he threw your shirt somewhere behind you. 

He held your face as he laid back taking you with him. You placed your hands on his chest looking down at him as he moved his hands down to your thighs he pulled you closer as you felt his hands starting to wander under your skirt. 

You whined as you felt his fingers touch everywhere but where you needed him the most. 

You felt him laugh against your neck he kissed your neck before sitting back up. He grabbed your thighs and flipped your positions. 

“ Wait Yunho.” You said as you felt his hand pull your hips down to meet his, He looked at you as you pushed your hips into his trying to get him to do something. 

“ Yes, love.” He said as he kissed down your stomach. 

“ I want to ride you.” He stopped at the top of your skirt and looked up at you. 

“ Please don’t tease me like that.” 

“I’m not teasing.” You said as you traced your lips over his you lightly bit his lip as you looked at him. 

“Please.” He growled before he kissed you switching your positions as he moved up towards the headboard. You braced your hands on his shoulders as you kissed him back. 

You pushed him down until he was laying flat on his back. You ran your lips over his neck, you grabbed his hand and placed it near his head. Your other hand felt the cold touch of the handcuffs you hid under the pillow. 

You looked up at him as you moved up his body to bite his neck. 

“Y/N.” He groaned you moved your hips against his before snapping the handcuff on to his wrist. Successfully handcuffing his left hand to the headboard.

“Y/N!” 

You giggled as you looked down at him. He tried to reach up and grabbed but couldn’t with his left hand being handcuffed to the headboard. 

“ Yes, Yunho.” You said as you trailed your hand down his chest. He looked at you as he tried to yank his hand free as you kissed down his chest. 

“You're going to hurt yourself like that babe.” You told him nipping where his jeans started. 

“ You know you could have just asked me instead of doing this.” He said moving his left hand, You looked up and smiled at him. 

“ Now where’s the fun in that?” You said undoing the button on his jeans. You looking him in the eye as you pulled the zipper down. He yanked his hand again trying to free his left hand. 

“ Y/N please.” 

“ Please what?” 

You heard him make a sound of frustration you smiled against his V-line you sat up getting off him completely. 

“ Y/N please don’t leave me like this.” 

“I’m not.” You said as took your bra and skirt off before sitting next to him on the bed a shiver ran down your spine as he looked over you. 

You leaned over and kissed him you felt his hand on the back of your head bring your closer to him. You pulled away before throwing your leg over his hips straddling his waist. 

“ Fine okay.” He said as he laid back on the pillows planting his feet on the bed he placed his free hand on your hip. 

You placed your hands on his shoulders as he rocked his hips into yours. You bit your lip as your head tilted back at the movement of his hips. You looked at challenged in his eyes as he looked at you.

“ As much as I would love to see you cum all over my jeans we’re going to have to save it for another day Beautiful.” He said as he moved your hips into him you couldn’t help but gasp as the feel of his jeans on you made you bit your lip. It felt good but it wasn’t enough for you, You needed more. 

You kissed his neck as you whined, You unhooked the other right handcuff from the headboard as you sat up. 

“ Only because trying to get your pants off with one hand will be complicated.” You told him looking at him. 

His hands grabbed your thighs as he switched your positions before getting off the bed. You sat upon your elbows as you looked at him take his jeans and boxers off. 

He walked over to the bed and grabbed your ankle he pulled you closer to him running his hands up your legs to the edge of your red lace underwear. He leaned over your body as he kissed your neck taking your underwear off. He looked you in the eye before grabbing your   
Legs wrapping them around his waist. 

“ Still want to handcuff me Beautiful?”  
He said rolling his hips into you, you tossed your head back you wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“ y-You said I could.” You managed to say without sounding too breathless. As you bucked your hips up into his.   
He didn’t say anything as he rolled over you looked down at him as he held up his hands with a raised eyebrow. 

You placed the other handcuff on his other hand. He moved lower on the bed as he planted his feet on the bed as he put his hands behind his head he looked at you waiting for you to do something. 

You moved him so he was lined up with your entrance his name left your lips as you slide down on him. You put your hands on his shoulders your nails digging in a little he moved his hands from behind his head. He sat up looping his arms around you as best as he could with his hands cuffed together. 

You rolled your hips slowly you heard him gasp before he laid down taking you with him you rode him slowly ignoring all the things he tried to get you to speed up. You liked the look of frustration in his eye as you started to go slower wanting him to snap. 

He moved his hands so he could grab your hair he pulled you in for a kiss. 

“ You know I love you right.” He said against your lips you hummed as you nodded your heard. 

“ Good.” He said before reversing your positions you tightened your legs around his waist before he thrust hard back into you. Your mouth dropped open as he started going faster your legs started to shake with every drive of his hips. 

“ Yunho!” Your nails starched down his back as your body started tighten up. You arched into him as you bit your lip. 

“Y/N.” He groaned out, You gasped as your climax hit making your body twitch. He bit his lip as he looked at you he moved his hands down your back the cold metal of the handcuff scratching you as they went down. He placed his hands on your lower back as he shifted up. 

You moaned out as he brushed against that one spot. He thrusted into you at a different angle making you moan out. 

“ Yunho.” You moaned as you could feel second orgasm start to lit every nerve ending on fire. 

“ Hmm are you going to cum for me beautiful.” He said in your ear his voice dropping a octave. Your nails starched over his hips as your body went into your second orgasm of the night. You heard Yunho groaned as he came right after you. 

He laid on top of you as your body started to clam down. He kissed your shoulder kissing one of the many marks he put on your neck and shoulders. 

“ Are you going to undo the cuffs now.” He said holding you, You cuddled closer to him with a smile on your face. 

“ I will...eventually.”


End file.
